I Am What I Am
by tinabug
Summary: the battle to decide the fate of the world has begun.can kagome and her mate win or will she have to sacrifice herself. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. My true form

"Kagome. Sweetheart, we need to talk,'' her mom said. "Okay. What about?" Kagome said as she sat down. "You were adopted.We found you by the well when you were very little. I'd say you were three. That's what the note said anyway. You actually belong in the past. I'm so sorry for not telling you. Please know I still think of you as my daughter,'' her mother said. "I.....I.......I can't believe I'm adopted. You mean I belong in the past. It's weird. I've always felt more at home there the past few days more than anywhaere.Wait by the look on your face there's something else your not telling me. What is it? I have a right to know,'' Kagome said.  
  
"Well we found a note and a book along with you. We could read the note but not the book. The note said you could read the book and once you have you'll be able to talk and write the language. The note also gave a spell to break the one that hides your true identity. I figured since you'll be going to the past for jewel shards you'd have to know how to protect yourself. I mean just two days ago that Yura of the Hair attacked you. You should return to your rightful time but you better come back and visit,'' her mother siad. Kagome sat there for a few minutes digesting everything her mom told her.  
  
"What am I then mom?'' Kagome asked. "Your a unicorn. The last of your kind actually. If you would like to read the note I put them inside your desk drawer this morning along with the book. I'll leave you alone to read. I can't wait to see what you look like. Remember I'll love you no matter what,'' her mom said and then left to go down stairs. Kagome walked over to her desk and pulled out an ancient looking book with a note on top of it. The note read:  
  
Please take care of this child. She is a unicorn and the last of her kind. To much danger had to send her somewhere safe. The well will open up when it is time for her to come back. She will not be able to live in your era her whole life. Be prepared to send her back. Kagome is her name. Here is the spell to reveal her human unicorn form version. Only Kagome can make it work.  
"Come to me my spirit transform. Bring forth my inner light. Let it shine. Spirits of earth, wind, water, and fire set me free. Let my body transform to that of purity. Spirits heed my call transform me now."  
  
As Kagome finished the spell pure blue energy started to circle around her. It lifted her off the ground. Her hair was being blown wildy but not getting tangled. Her hair turned the purest of white.Even whiter and shinier than Inuyasha's. A rainbow colored starburst shown brightly on her forhead. Her fingernails and toenails turned solid gold. They shown brightly.Her eyes were of the softest and most pure blue known to man and demon alike. She had several stones surrounding her belly button. One was amber used for protection and success. Another was amethyst for physic power and good luck. Another was a rare bluelace agate used for a symbol of purity and peace. A hematite for emotional healing. A malachite for love. A rose quartz for self-esteem. A blue quartz for calmness. A sunstone for happiness and physical energy. A tigers eye for courage.The stones covered her skin and left no space between each stone. She also had a necklace on with several clear quartz and moonstone crystals attached to it for all purpose magic. She could feel power flowing through her veins. It was pure and made her have a sense of calm. Her outfit was a pure white gown with beautiful gold and silver trimmings.Her sleeves were bell shaped.Lace parts of the sleeves had holes in which her fingers were threaded through. The part around her belly button was see through so you could see the stones perfectly. She had on white and gold and silver sandles. She had on a anklet made of the purest gold yet it wouldn't breake like normal gold.She had on ear rings made of citrine stones for happiness. She looked in her mirror and gasped. She thought she looked beautiful. At her feet several more outfits appeared. She held them up. There were five in all. All of them had see through material right about where it would show her belly button. She also had a white silk robe layed across the outfits so that she could cover her arms up with. She tried on the silk robe and found it to be warm and comfy to wear.She picked up the outfits one by one. One was a light pastel blue while the one under it was a light pastel purple.Both were short sleeved. Another one was a very light pastel pink and the one under it was an extremely light pastel green.They had semi long sleeves. The last one was a very pure looking silver.It had see through silk belled out sleeves. Underneath all the dresses she saw a pack to put them in with a white pair of sandles to wear with the other dresses. She gently folded and packed her clothes up. She decided to go back to finish reading the note.  
  
Kagome my dear child we are so sorry we could not be their for you. The book holds information on your powers and how to transform into a unicorn. It also holds several spells. There is a very strong protection spell in their also that you need to use until you learn to properly control your powers on page three. Please read the book and stay safe. If you take a mate please let it be a full blooded demon. You will have to learn by yourself how to transform into your unicorn horse version.Hope you like the clothes we got for you. When you complete the spell they will appear.  
with love from your parents.  
  
She sat on her bed deciding on whether to read the book or go downstairs to her mom to see how she thought she looked. She decided to do the protection spell first then go downstairs.She opened the book to the spell and stood in the middle of the room to chant the spell. As she started chanting her stones started glowing.  
  
" Hear me knights of past, Knights of the ancient law. Hear me knights of an english tongue. Hear me knights lost in battle, who's blade did good. Hear me knights of old, hear me knights of lost souls. This night I invoke thee. I summon thee to my arms aid. Hear me knights, a new cause be given. Your body gone now spirit be. Hear me dead knights I invoke thee. By your spirit blade I invoke you. By your might i invoke you. By your spirit i invoke you. Come now, follow a new cause. I summon thee. Each of thee I enlist. I invoke you dead knights lost. Hear me and come to my aid. Hear me and fight at my side. Protect me from spirits harm. Fight my battles i say to thee. Hear me spirits of lost knight, come to my aid, come to my side. Protect me from spirits harm. Protect me from spirits light. I invoke you. I invoke you. I invoke you. I invoke you. I invoke you. Let my army be done. Let it be. Let it be."  
  
Her stones sent out a light that was the color of the stones it came from and surrounded her. After a sec the lights were gone and Kagome felt at peace. She then walked downstairs to go find her mother. ______________________________________________  
  
well what do you people think. should i continue. My other story A Lesson Learned is on hold for now. I have an aothor's writing block on that story. Sorry. Well REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * next chapter:  
"Mom,'' Kagome called from the top of the stairs. "Oh Kagome Inuyasha's here sweety. We're in the kitchen,'' her mom called back. 'Oh no he'll see me. Well better get this over with,'' Kagome thought. She walked into the kitchen. Her mother smiled and Inuyasha dropped his drink. "What happenend to you wench," he asked. "Well........." she started 


	2. The Fight and kidnap

"Mom," Kagome called from the top of the stairs. " Oh Kagome. Inuyasha's here sweety. We're in the kitchen,'' her moma called back. 'Oh no he'll see me.Well better get this over with.' Kagome thought. She walked into the kitchen. Her mother smiled and Inuyasha dropped his drink."What happened to you wench?'' He asked. "Well I'm not exactly human. I'm a unicorn and the last of my kind. I just found out. Like my new look,'' she said while spinning around. "Oh Kagome dear you look wonderful. Your parents would be so proud. I'll call the school and get you dropped out ok,'' her mother said. "Feh. Whatever come on. We have shards to find. Don't pack heavily got it. I'm not carrying anything for you,'' Inuyasha said. "Don't worry just clothes is all i need and some money for that era. When I transformed thier was bag full of money. Enough to last a while. I'm stronger and faster now. I have a pretty good idea on how my power works but I need to read my book first. Let me go get me bag,'' She said.  
  
She ran upstairs or more like flew up them, got her bag, and was downstairs in less than a minute. "Let's go. Bye mom. See you whenever I can,'' she called from outside. She went into the well first followed by Inuyasha. When on the other side he grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the well. "Go on ahead Inuyasha. I want to read my book some under the God tree okay,'' she said. "Feh. Whatever. Don't get yourself killed,'' he said then ran off. Kagome went to the tree and sat down. She then opened the book to read.  
  
*This is for you to read Kagome. Some of the most powerful spells known are in here. Unicorns have the ability to use purification magic almost like a priestess but tons more powerful. We also have the power to control the five elements: air, fire, water, earth, and spirit. Use this spell only once. It is to summon the elements. Once you use this spell you'll be able to control the elements. Say it as you read it.  
'Air, Fire,Water,Earth, Spirit, I summon thee to me.  
Heed my call oh ancient spirits. Come to me.  
Heed my call living air. Come to my side.  
Heed my call burning flames of fire. Come to me now.  
Heed my call flowing water. Flow to me.  
Heed my call earth on which I walk. Be with me.  
Heed my call elements. Do as I say. Come forth.  
I Kagome the last unicorn summon you.  
Come forth I summon thee.  
Listen to my plee oh anient ones and come forth now.  
Come forth now and bend under my will.'  
  
The wind picked up and her stones glowed brightly as she read it. To test her powers she opened her palm and said ,''Flame.'' A ball of fire appeared in her hand. She closed her hand and the flame was gone. She opened her hand again and said, "Water.'' A ball of water appeared. She used her mind this time and it was gone. She then looked at her feet and said,'' Rise earth.'' he earth she ws standing on rose til she stopped it. She was 5 feet of the ground. She then decided to test air. She used her mind to will the wind to pick her up and set her on her feet 20 feet away from the pile of earth she was on. To her it felt like flying. She decided to see if she could. She concentrated and found she could easily fly around the clearing. 'Cool,' she thought. She jumped up into the God tree to finish reading. Since to her it was a little hot outside she summoned a small breeze.  
  
*You should learn to control the elements easily. It comes naturally for a unicorn. Please use your powers for good.* She kept on reading till she was halfway done and looked up to find a very ticked of hanyou looking up the tree at her. "I didn't think you would take all day man. Kaede said supper was done and told me to come get ya. Now come on,'' Inuyasha said. "Alright,'' Kagome said. Instead of jumping down she floated down to the ground. Kagome had learned a lot about herself. She also remembered a few spells and herbs that she could use. On the way back to the village she saw some of the herbs from the book and picked them. She had an arm full by the time they got back to the village.  
  
"Hello Kagome,'' Kaede greeted. "My Inuyasha was right you aren't human but you are unicorn and not my sister's reincarnation. Please do come in I'll get you a bag for those herbs. Come in and help yourself," She said. She gave Kagome a jade colored pouch that could be tied to her waist. "Thank you Kaede,'' Kagome said as she sat down and ate. When she was through she set her bowl down and asked Kaede if any help was needed through the village. Kaede said no and said she was going to tell the villagers not to fear Kagome. Kagome looked around for Inuyasha but couldn't find him. 'Probably somewhere in a tree' she thought. She walked out to the river and saw him sitting in a tree a few yards away. He looked to be talking to a flea. 'Well better go ask him when we're leaving. She walked til she was under the tree.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha who are you talking to?'' she asked. The flea hopped down and answered for Inu. "My name is Myouga the flea. My you look gorgeous. Lord Inuyasha and I were just talking. What a pleasure it is to meet you Lady Kagome,'' Myouga said. "A pleasure to meet you to. Hey Inuyasha I feel weird like somenody's watching. I'm going for a walk okay,'' Kagome said heading west. He nodded not paying attention in which direction she was going.  
  
Before she got 20ft away a voice was heard.''So I see someone let you loose.'' Kagome turned to find someone who looked like Inuyasha but you could tell he was all demon.He was staring straight at Kagome as he spoke. " I am Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and who or what are you. I've never seen one such as yourself,'' Sess asked her. "My name is Kagome, the last of the unicorns,'' she answered. "My fight is with you so don't interfere,'' he said then turned to face Inuyasha. "I have come to get the entrance to the tomb of our father that's in your left eye.'' He said then charged at Inuyasha and stuck his finger in his eye and pulled out a jewel. With the staff he had he threw the jewel onto the ground and opened up a portal.Before Kagome could think twice Sesshoumaru turned around and created a whip that he used to tie around her and bring her to him. "Your coming with me,'' he said. Inuyasha was still unconcious and the poison from Sesshoumaru's claws was spreading quickly. He'd probably be out for days but probably wouldn't die.  
  
Inside the tomb Sesshoumaru held Kagome by the arm forcing her to walk. The whip was around her whole top part but her legs were free to walk on. "If i know correctly there is a protection spell on the sword to keep demons from touching it. I want you to remove the spell and pull out the sword and make it to where I can hold it and use it. I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you don't,'' he said squeezing her arm. She glare at him and called on the spirits to help her. She felt like she was being lifted. Sesshoumaru let go of her arm because he was being attacked by spirits. He could't see them but he felt them. He set up a barrier that keep them away. He then used a spell to send them away. Kagome had backed away and was staning next to the sword.''Pull it out now unicorn,'' Sesshoumaru said through clenched teeth.  
  
'What is wrong with me. I never get mad so easily. She's the last of her kind so I'dve figured she'd be trying to stay alive which would mean obeying me. I won't kill her though. The other lords will want to meet her. Why must I do everything. They'll all want to mate her except Heero of the North since he has a mate already.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. It clearly stated her answer. She uncrossed her arms and held her arms above her head. A ball of spirit energy appeared between her hands and looked like it was winding ribbons around her body. The enrgy soon turned to a fire ball and she threw it at him. He dodged and released his poisonous vapors. 'Oh no. Only my unicorn form can stand up to the poison but can I transform? I will. I must. Using my horn is the only way to win' she thought. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her as she started glowing. Her stones were glowing brightly. Her eyes turned silver. A bright light appeared then was gone just as fast. Where she once stood was now a solid pure white unicorn with a horn that looked like a pure rainbow crystal. It was glowing making the poison disintegrate away from her body. He knew his poison was of no use now and stopped releasing it. Kagome reared back on her two hind legs and pawed at the air. Her eyes held the gentle look of a pure creature that wouldn't harm another living soul but was also prepared to defend itself.  
  
''If you wish to fight me then so be it. I fight only to protect myself'' Kagome said using her mind to communicate out loud. "Why don't you transform,'' she asked. She had learned about all kinds of demons from what she read. She also new she could grow about two-three times her size. She new that if he bit her in dog form her hide was incrediably thick. It was almost near immpossible to kill a unicorn in their true form.But also when a unicorn transformed the first time they weren't at full. Kagome knew this and was praying she could defend herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes started turning red signaling that he was transforming. After a second a huge white menacing god like dog towered over her. She decided to grow and when she did her head came up to under his. She glanced around and decided they needed open space to fight. In one leap she was out of the tomb. Her tail had wound around the tetsuiga pulling it out and the sheath appered around it. Sesshoumaru spotted this and decided if he coul force her back to human form he could use his poison and knock her out.  
  
He lept at her and she dodged. He kept chasing her but she was also quick. After a couple minutes of chase he went in to bite her. He knew he would be unable to bite all the way through but he held on tightly. She reared her head back and bit down on his side. She couldn't bite through for all his fur but like he did she clamped on for all she was worth. After a few minutes of stalemate she used her hind legs and brought it up under his chin knocking him lose. She made one mistaake doing that. The second her hooves touched ground he swung his massive paw and knocked her down. He then walked over her to keep her pinned down to the ground. " Give up and surrender,'' he said. "Never,'' she replied. She was not ready to go down yet. She was tired but she could also tell he was tired. She used her teeth to grab a hold to the bottom of his neck and used her hind legs along with her mouth to send him flying over her. She was up in an instant. 'She's really good at this. I can tell this is her first transformation. She'll be to weak soon enough but I also am losing strength.' he thought.  
  
He made one huge leap at her and she reared up knocking him away. She still had the tetsuiga ound protectively in her tail. She then decided to use her horn and shoot blasts of energy at him. After a couple shots she felt ealy tired. All four legs were shaking to hold her up. She decided to transform and fight him in human form forgetting about his poison. She wouldn't have enough energy to retransform either. She decided to wound him to give her enough time to deform and leap through the portal a few feet away. She jumped at him actually raming and hitting him in the side with her horn. She pierced as far as her horn would let her. She quickly backed away and deformed. She could tell he was doing the same. Without second thought she turned and jumped for the portal. Just before she reached the portal a hand grabbed and pulled he back. She could fell his arms wrapping her and his tail consticting her where she couldn't move. The tetsuiga was in her hand. She squeezed the tetsuiga and it glowed then she dropped it.  
  
"Good girl. Now you are coming with me to my domain and my castle. The other lords will want to meet you,'' he said but she managed to get away. I won't go down so easily Sesshoumaru. You can hold and use tetsuiga now so i'm leaving,'' she said. "Wrong,'' Sesshoumaru said and made his whip appear. He slashed at her and she jumped away while creating a whip of her own. He slashed at her and she block using her whip. She stared to run as did he. They were running beside each other using their whips to fight. For every attack one made the other blocked. Kagome was feeling very tired but would not give up. After a while she stopped and so did Sesshoumaru. His whip dissappeared and he slashed at Kagome. It hurt for him to stretch his arms because of where she had rammed her horn into his stomach. She leaped away but her arm got slashed. Her sleeve fell down to the ground. 'What the hell' she thought and tore her other sleeve off. Now her dress was sleeveless. 'He must be strong. not many are able to cut through the material my dress is made of. I can't give up though' she thought. He jumped at her both arms outstretched. She borught up her hands. They locked hands. Both seemed to be matched but Kagome's arm was bleeding very badly. She pulled her arms and jumped quickly away but not quick enough. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Before her face hit the ground she was pulled back up.  
  
"You are very good but now it ends. I wasn't putting 100% into fighting but you were. You might be able to win against me someday but not now. Your magic might be stronger but my physical strength is way more than yours. Now as I stated before you will come with me,'' he said. He then cupped his hand over her mouth and nose and released his poison. A few seconds later she sagged in his arms. He wrapped her tightly in his tail and checked to make sure she was still breathing. He picked up tetsuiga and put it in his sash. He then jumped into the portal. When he was fully out of the portal it turned back into a jewel and went back into the unconcious Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru saw her silk bag and grabbed it. He also grabbed her jade bag full of herbs. He marveled at her silk bag. It was full of beautiful clothes but hardly weighed anything. He then proceeded to go full speed back to his domain. He sent out letters to the other three lords. He put her in a room across from his so he could keep an eye on her. It was obvious no one else could handle her. After he put her in bed and pulled the covers up he went to the closet with her bag and hung her clothes up. They were beautiful even to him. The material was like no other and very durable. He remembered cutting through it. It had hurt his claws to do it but would not dare show it. he layed out her robe, white sandles, and the pure silver dress. She would have to be dressed nicely to meet the other lords. For some reason he couldn't help but be attracted to her. He left her room quietly to go rest and bath. __________________________  
  
well what do you all think. oh yeah will she be mad when she wakes up. but to find out review please. 


	3. What her limits are

what did ya'll think of my last chapter?  
what Kagome's unicorn form looks like. Well her hide is solid white and her horn looks like a rainbow crystal.Her mane is very long and soft as silk. Her tail is very silky like her mane and comes to just above the ground. Her hoofs are solid gold. The jewels that are around her belly button in human form make up her horn. Thus the rainbow color. Her horn is able to purify almost any and all poisons. Her hide is nearly impenetrable. Her clothes are made up of pure unicorn magic. Her parents spent the last of their energy making them for her. Kagome is very skilled in the art of magic but not hand to hand combat. I might get her trained who knows. She loves the outdoors. She will have some very unique powers. In the story you'll find out what her parents look alike. Every unicorn is unique. When a unicorn mtes with another breed the stronger magical one decides the breed of the child. If both parent are equal the child will be mixed. * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Kagome woke up to find out she was in a strange but elegant room. She knew she must of been in Sesshoumaru's palace. She looked at the end of her bed and found her robe an her silver dress. She slipped the robe on and got up. Their was a writing desk in one corner with some stationary,inks, and pens. She walked to a door and opened it to find her other few dresses hung up with few other Kimonos with them. Their was a different pair of sandles for every out fit in the closet. Some were even placed under her dresses for them. She went to sit on the bed to decide what to do.  
  
'What does he want? Oh yeah to meet the other lords' she thought. She saw a window and walked over to it. She gasped at the beautiful garden below. Their were trees and floweres everywhere. Their were walkways with a few benches here and their. Two ponds was what she could make out and a few fountains. One of the ponds had a waterfall. It looked so pretty. She decided to let Fluffy know she was awake.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU" she screamed as loud as possible and began gathering energy. She wasn't mad but did not want to seem to easy for him and if had of asked nicely she would of came peacefully. The door busted open and it was a servant. Kagome's eyes glowed and she threw the servant back out knocking him unconcious. The next thing she knew she was being held up against a wall with her hands pinned up against a wall. Sesshoumaru had her pinned with his arms and used one of his legs to keep her from kicking him. " You called?" he asked. She narrowed her eyes at him and said,''Put me down now and I won't fight.'' She relaxed completely and he let go.  
  
" I will show you to the hot springs. The other lords will be here shortly. You are to be bathed and dressed before they get here. I will allow you to wait in the garden for them. Now gather your stuff and follow me,'' he said and walked to the door to wait. When she was ready he walked for about a minute and they were there. He opened the door and said, ''I will wait here so don't be long.''  
  
She gasped at the beauty of the place. There were about eight hotsprings. She quickly laid her stuff down and went to the wash asin to clean up. She was through in like six minutes flat.She went to the hotsprings and relaxed for about ten minutes. She got out ad dried off. Her hair dried off incrediably fast. She took extra care when cleaning and drying her stones. She had brought her herb bag and pulled a container out of it. She dipped her fingers in it and rubbed the stuff on her stones.It made them bright and shiny. She then put on her clothes and strapped the sandles on. She put everything back in her bag. She walked back out to Sesshoumaru. Their was a servant beside him. He took her bag and Sesshumaru walked away telling Kagome to follow him.  
  
''The other lords will be here shortly. I will stay and show you the garden til they get here,'' Sess said. They walked for a while. Finally they came to the pond with the waterfall. Their was a bridge over it. Sess set down on a bench facing the waterfall. Kagome walked to the middle of the bridge and leaned over. Their were lots of colorful fish swimming around. ''Your garden is very beautiful and quite peaceful. I love the outdoors. Do you mind if I transform and walk around.Please,'' she asked. She was standing by the bench by now. ''Very well,'' he replied. She was now in unicorn form. She spotted a tree that wasn't in bloom yet. It looked to be dying. Sess watched as Kagome leaned her head sideways an looked at the dying tree in his garden. She slowly walked toward it. He could hardly contin his surprise when she touched her horn to the tree and it glowed. When she pulled back the tree started blooming and flowers grew around the tree.  
  
"How did you do that?'' he asked. ''Simple. I have the gift of life to plants and animals.'' she said. ''How did you learn all of this,'' he asked. ''A book my parents left behind for me. My parents looked very different.'' she said. ''What did they look like,'' he asked. He was now seated at the base of a tree. She walked over to him and sit down on all fours beside him. ''Do you think you could scratch my left ear first.'' she said. He rolled his eyes but scratched none the less anyway. ''My father was had a solid black coat. His mane, tail, and hooves were silver. His horn was gold. My mother had a solid silver coat. Her mane and tail were gold.Her hooves were solid whit. Her horn was an emerald color.'' she said. Her head was now layed out on the grass beside Sess. The shade of the tree covered them well. It was the same tree she had restored. She raised her head up when a servant came along.  
  
The servant bowed and said,'' Lord Sesshoumaru the other lords of the land have come.''  
  
''Very well. Have them escorted to the garden patio.'' he said and the servant was off. ''I'll transform after we get there. I don't feel like it just yet,'' Kagome said. ''Fine'' was all she got as a reply. Within a couple of minutes the servant came back and said the lords were situated and awaiting Sesshoumaru. ''Let's go'' he said as he got up and headed toward them. Kagome trotted to keep up his pace. She could see three demons waiting for them sitting around a table for five. As they arrived the three stood up.  
  
''Everyone meet Kagome. She is a unicorn and the last of her kind. Kagome this is Heero of the Northern Lands. He is a white tiger demon. This is Vigile of the Southern Lands. He is a dragon demon. The last one is Kouga of the Eastern lands. He is a wolf demon.'' Sess said. They all looked curiously at her. Kouga stepped forward to touch her but she moved to behind Sess and put her head on his shoulder so she could still see.  
  
''They will not hurt you Kagome,'' he said. He placed his hand on her head and moved beside her. She looked at him then stepped forward. She walked to Heero first. She nudged him in the chest and he pet her neck. She backed up and walked over to Vigile and did the same thing. She then walke to within a foot of Kouga and said,'' You have jewel shards.'' The lords looked astounished that she could talk and see jewel shards."Is this true Kouga?'' Sess asked. He shook his head yes and took them out and gave them to Sess who had his hand out. Sess looked at Kagome and said,'' Are you ready to change yet or not.'' She nodded yes and turned to human form.  
  
''You have a human form?'' Heero asked surprised.''I didn't know wether to trust you or not so I used my unicorn form. Now the jewel shards,'' she said looking at Sess. He handed them to her and everyone watched as the aura become pure. She pulled out a necklace with an extremely small piece of jewel attached to it. She gripped it in her hands with Kouga's shards and fused them together. ''How are you able to do that,'' Vigile asked. ''I am the gaurdian of the jewel. It was shattered while trying to get it from a crow demon.'' she said. The servants had brought tea so they sit down to sip tea and talk.  
  
"So how is it you survived,'' Kouga asked. "When my parents were attacked,'' she paused and looked down tears in her eyes before continuing. ''My dad stayed behind to fight while my mother took me to safety. I looked back just in time to see me father in his true form fighting. The last I saw was a sword stabbed through his heart. I remember faintly my mother casting a spell to make me appear human and then being dropped. My mom had sent me 500 years into the future. I found out three days ago that I'm a unicorn. When i broke the concealment spell my memories came back. The one who killed my family is still alive. When he discovers me he will try and kill me,'' she said. Tears were flowing freely down her face now. "Excuse me,'' she said and got up and left.  
  
"I feel for her,'' Heero said. ''As do I,'' Vigile agreed. ''Shouldn't one of us go check on her?'' Kouga asked. ''I know where she went,''Sess said. ''Don't you think you better put up more guards. I mean what if that guy comes after her. I can lend you a few men Sesshoumaru,'' Vigile said. ''Thank you dear friend. That is a wise idea. Maybe I can find out who he is,'' Sess said.  
  
They suddenly felt something strange. They looked around to find the plants dying. Everything was becoming crystalized. ''This is Kagome's power,'' Sess said. He then took off with the other three close behind. They landed to see Kagome facing off with a demon. She had blood coming out of her mouth and nose. Her eyes were narrowed at the man. The lords figured this was the one who killed her family. Their thoughts were confirmed when Kagome spoke.  
  
''You will pay for what you've done Naraku,'' she spat. She charged at him. She hit his arm before he dodged but not badly. Her stones were glowing and the crystalization was spreading trying to consume him. They watched as Naraku relesed miasma. It weakened them but Kagome just stood their unfazed. ''That trick doesn't work on me Naraku. You forget I can purify any poison,'' she said. Her eyes were solid silver. The crystalization suddenly stopped and everthing sucked back into Kagome.Everything looked normal now.''Why don't you give up and join me,'' Naraku said unleashing his strongest miasma killing the whole garden.While everyone was being blinded by the attack he said,''Think on it.''As soon as the miasma dissappeared Naraku was gone and Kagome was on the ground on her hands and knees.Her hands and stones started glowing. She let out a huge blinding wave of power while screaming.When the light was gone they saw the plants had miracously been grown back and Kagome was on her stomach. Sess reached her first and told them she was still alive. He picked her up with the lords following. He set her in her room and sent a servant in to watch over her. He then lend them to the library.  
  
Once their Heero spoke first. ''What power she has. I did not someone could have that strong of magical powers even for a unicorn. I don't get the crystalization part though.'' they nodded their heads in agreement. ''It seems as if this Naraku demon has already found her. I'll have a dozen of my strongest sent over as soon as I get back.'' Vigile said. Sess just nodded his head. They heard the door open and looked over. They all gasped at what the saw and heard.  
  
''He was the one who killed my family and now he wants me to join him. He had several jewels shards. I lost count after twenty,'' Kagome said. She was using the wall as a support. Sess quickly stood and was beside her in the blink of an eye. He put his arm aroun her taking all of her weight. ''You should not be up so soon. You used a lot of energy fighting and restoring the garden,'' Sess said. ''If I may ask how did you do it,'' Kouga asked, being the curious one. She was now sitted in Sess's lap on a cushion by the fireplace. ''I was given an unique ability. I was given the power to create and destroy living things. I vowed to only use my power for good. That is why my family was attacked. Naraku wants me to be his mate and help him destroy the world. I told him no and he killed my family. He has grown in power since then but I am stronger than both my parents ever could be. If Naraku ever tried to face off with me in combat we would most likely kill each other. He is now seeking the shikon shards to become stronger than me. I am its guardian and in my hands it remains pure but in his hands it is filled with malice and hate. Being near the shards when thier unpure and me unable to purify it hurts. It feels like my insides are being burned. If he completes the jewel then unspeakable and unimaginable things will happen. Choas will rule and hell will be brought to earth. Pain far worse than any of you can cause will be known to everyone. No one will be safe. War, hunger, and hatred will be the only things known. If this does happen only one things can break the power of the shikon and I am fully prepared to do it,'' she said while looking out the window. ''What would you have to do,'' Sess asked. '' I will have to die. Sacrifice myself using an ancient ritual. If it comes down to it I will do it,'' she said.  
  
The lords all had a look of surpise on their face. Even Sesshoumaru. ''I will help,'' Vigile said. ''The guards I'm sendind will help you fing the shards. And shards I find I will give you,'' he finished saying. ''I will also give you any shards I find,'' Heero said. '' I will help to. Their are some demons in my territory who I know have shards. They are called the Birds of Paradise. I will retrieve them when I get back. Also a pair of 2 demons calle the Thunder Brothers possess several shard I hear. I don't know where they are though,'' Kouga said. "I have heard of these thunder brothers. They are on my lands as we speak,'' Sess said. ''Well why don't we go get them now,'' Vigile said.They all looked at Kagome and she smiled and nodded her head yes. Sess picked her up bridal style and they took off after Sess giving out a few orders like having food fix when they get back.Once a little ways from the castle Kagome spoke up.''I feel some shards that way.About six of them,'' she said pointing northeast.They headed that way. You can let go of me now Sesshoumaru I'm not helpless.'' she said.''True but your not fast enough,'' he said speeding up to prove his point. In the distance they could see flames. You could hear the screams and smell the blood. As they got closer you could see bodies of kitsunes on the ground with two demons slaying them. There were three kitsunes left. Two seemed to be protecting the third which was a kit.  
  
''No stop,'' Kagome yelled and broke free of Sess's hold. The demon with the lightning rod like thing held up turned just in time to see Kagome slam into him. They slid about ten feet. Kagome was up first. Her fists were clenched. To say she was mad was an understatement. ''Are you three allright,'' she asked the kitsunes.They nodded yes. ''Run,'' Kagome said. ''One of you follow and make sure there safe. They also have a jewel shard,'' Kag said. Vigile took them to safety. ''Who are you,'' Kagome said. ''My name is Hiten and my brother Manten. You will pay dearly for your act. Unless ofcourse you have jewel shards then you can hand them over.'' Hiten said.''How about you hand yours over first,''Kagome said raising her hands in front of her.She was gathering energy.Hiten raised his staff and lightning struck at Kagome. She back flipped out of the way and threw her own energy blast. ''Haha bad aim girl,'' Hiten said. ''Wrong,'' Kagome said smirking. Hiten's eyes widened and he turned to find his brother's body dissentegrating slowly. Kagome summoned the shards and they came to her. She molded them with the rest of the jewel shards.  
  
Hiten's eyes were turning solid red. He was mad. Before he could charge a hand went through his stomach. He turned to see Heero smirking. ''The lord of the Northern lands but how,'' hiten said then died. The shards fell in Heero's hands. He took them to Kagome who molded them all together. Vigile came back with a jewel shard that he gave to Kagome. Suddenly without warning Kagome passed out. Kouga caught her.''Is she allright,'' he asked the other lords. ''Poor thing has used up to much energy. She probably passed out from exaustion. With rest she should get better. Well i'm off to my lands. I'll send my men within two or three days,'' Vigile said and took off. ''I'll be off to,'' Heero said and then left. ''My pack will need me. Here,'' Kouga said and handed Kagome over. he then dissappeared in a tornado. Sess looked at the girl in his hands and wondered how much enrgy she had when she was truly threatened. He also wondered what would happen should she turn to the dark side with Naraku. He shuddered at the thought. He decided to put her in her room then take a bath and eat. 


	4. Kidnapped

Sesshoumaru was getting edgy lately.The whole castle could tell. Especially the guards Heero sent.They had arrived yesterday.They were strong and together Sess wondered if they could beat him. ''My Lord,my Lord the Lady has awoken. She wishes to see you now,'' a servant ran up and told him.He was gone the second the servant stopped speaking. He passed the guards by the door and went straight in to find Kagome at the window seat staring out. She had tears running down her cheeks. Sess felt his heart pulling at him.He could no longer deny that he was beggining to love the young unicorn. He had to win her heart.He just decided to be nice. He could with her but the guards would be with her all the time.  
  
Sess walked up to her and put his arms around her.She grabbed his arms and leaned back into his chest. He moved beside her and pulled her into his lap wrapping her in his fluffy tail. ''Sesshoumaru can I just call you Sess-chan atleast when we are alone,'' Kag asked. ''Only if I can call you Kag-chan and you can in front of others I don't care.'' he answered.She mumbled a thanks and then asked to be carried to the pond where she had grown the tree back. He picked her up bridal style and took her there. He told the guards to stay at all the exits once he got into the garden.No one was to pass since Naraku was probably a shape shifter.  
  
Sess arrived and sit down with her still in his arms under the tree. Sess was surprised when she didn't try to get up. She stayed there with his tail around her leaning against him peacefully. She stared up at the blue skies and smiled a real smile. Sess copied her actions and smiled. He looked down when he felt a hand on the corner of his lips.''You look better when you smile Sess-chan,''Kag said. ''Oh do I now Kag-chan,'' he said earning a very small blush from her.He smiled again liking the way her name sounded when he said it and how it sounded when she said his name.''How about we name this area Ka-Uni after you,'' Sess said. He felt arms around his neck and heard a thanks before Kag playfully hit him and took off running. ''Can't catch me,'' she sang out laughing. Sess took off at a easy pace since she wasn't fully healed. He loved to chase.He caught up after ten minutes and swept her off her feet and flew back to the lake and set her down. ''Tired,'' he teased while smiling. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him.  
  
''You enjoyed that didn't you?'' she asked. ''Maybe,'' he said.He was gonna say something else but was stopped when she pounced on him.She now sat straddling him smiling down at him.''I won,'' she stated proudly.He quirked an eyebrow and gave her an evil look. She gulped and tried to get up but couldn't for he had grabbed her. He stood up still holding her and quickly shedded his coat. Her eyes widened wondering what he was doing. Before she could ask he jumped into the pond. She closed her eyes and opened them when she came back up.  
  
She gasped at what they saw.They were in what looked like an underground cave. ''Where are we. It's beautiful,'' she asked.''An underground cavern.Only My mother and I now you know of this place.I come here sometimes.When we passed through our scent dissapeared.No one will know where down here.Kag- chan if something happens and I'm not here come here.There is a very strong barrier spell. It would take a lot for Naraku to pass.When you pass I will fell it no matter where I'm at,'' he said. ''Hey Sess-chan what happened to the half-breed half-brother of yours anyway.'' she asked.He just shrugged and said,''It does not concern us but I imagine he's trying to find you so he can get the shards or he's looking all by himself I guess. Why?'' She replied,''No reason but did you know I have a subdoing spell on him.I just say sit and he falls down to the ground.'' Sess actually smiled at that.  
  
Kag decided to go exploring some. She took off pulling Sess's sleeve silently asking for a tour. She smiled when he took her hand in his and took off leading. They were now back at the pool to the surface.She knew every inch of this cave by now. He wrapped his arms around her and jumped when she nodded.They broke the surface and headed to their rooms to get clean clothes.  
  
When Kag got through dressing she looked out the window.She had on her lavendar dress with matching sandles.'What is this feeling.Could it be love.I fell for Sess-chan more than I have anyone before.Yes it is love.A unicorn does not hide from its feelings.' she thought and walked out the door. ''Uummph'' she said as she fell. Before she hit the ground a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and before she could scream was knocked out.  
  
Sess was wondering what had happened to her.Kag had been in her room for a while.He decided to go check on her.When he got outside her room he growled. He smelled the scent of his wretched half brother.He called the special guards and told them to follow him.He transformed and took off with twelve transformed dragons behind him.  
  
Kagome woke up to Inuyasha's angry face staring at her.''About time you woke up wench,''he said.She narrowed her eyes at him and turned away from him.Her face was soon forced to look at him when she was pulled up and a slap forced her face forward.Her eyes were wide and surprised.She was still weak from her earlier actions and could not find the strength to hurt him.She closed her eyes.She felt a hard slap across her face and was then thrown against a tree.''Look at me wench.You are to come with me now and find the shards.Let's just hope you didn't get to comfortable with Sesshoumaru cause you won't ever be seeing him again. When the jewel is complete you will die.I will use the jewel to put Kikyou's soul into your body.,'' Inu said.  
  
''I'm afraid I can't let that happen,'' a voice said.Kag looked up with astonishment and anger.Inu just looked up with anger.''Who are you to try and stop me,'' Inu asked this strange demon.''My name is Naraku.This girl belongs to me now die,''Naraku said narrowing his eyes at Inu.''Feh,'' Inu said and lunged at Naraku.Kag turned to try and limp away.''Oh no you don't little one,''Naraku said and sent out a vine that wrapped around her and held her still.Kagome closed her eyes and screamed to the top of her lungs,''Sesshoumaru'' Both Naraku and Inu stopped fighting and looked at her with narrowed eye.Naraku used his vines to squeeze the breath out of her.  
  
Suddenly both Inu and Naraku looked to the west.''Damn it,''Inu said.Both could see Sess coming with what looked and felt like twelve strong dragons behing him.When Sess got their he went back to his human form.''Give back Kagome you worthless half-breed and leave before I kill both you and Naraku,''Sess said. ''You came Sesshoumaru,''Kagome said.He nodded his head at her.The vine around Kagome dissapeared.She ran to Sess and threw her arms around him. He picked her up bridal style and looked at the dragons.''Kill Inuyasha,''Sess said and looked down at the girl who was now crying and and cuts and bruised all over not to mention a broken arm.He looked to see the demons attacking Inu and noticed Naraku had already fled.He took off back to his domains.Before he was out of hearing range he heard the cry his dying half-brother.He smiled and took off faster.He could fell the twelve dragons following him meaning Inuyasha was dead. 


	5. True feelings revealed

Kagome saw a bright light.She heard a voice calling out her name. She knew she had to wake up but didn't want to.She opened her eyes to see Sess above her.They were on the shore of a river near the castle.She noticed twelve dragons staring at her worried.She tried to sit up and winced.She lifted her hands to her head.''Are you alright,''Sess asked.''Yes Sess-chan.What happened to Inuyasha?''She asked looking at him.The dragons looked up shocked to hear some one say Sess-chan.Not even other lords were allowed to call him that.Sess ignored their stares and answered,''He is dead.''She nodded her head and winced and clung to Sess.''We are going to the castle,''Sess said and got up and flew off.The guards hot on his heels.  
  
As soon as they arrived Sess went straight to Kag's room and had a healer come to her. He was now walking outside the room waiting for news on how she was.He was very concerned.The door opened and the healer came out.''You may now go in,'' she said. He went in to find Kag propped up with pillows.She had on just an under white yukata.She was resting but not asleep.He could tell she had a bandage wrapped completely around her stomach.He felt horrible.She was kidnapped inside of his house and he even had special guard for her.He decided to send the guard back.They weren't doing much good anyway.He called a servant in and gave the orders.The servant left quickly.  
  
He turned and looked at Kagome to see her looking at him.''Sess-chan take me outside where I can be free.I hate being confined to my bed.I am a Unicorn and can draw strength off the plants.Take me to Ka-Uni please,'' she said.He took off his shirt and put in on her so you couldn't see through the white yukata.She blushed and mumbled a low thanks as he picked her up.She was having a hard time not noticing his muscular chest.They got to the pond and their was a blanket already their.He'd had the servant bring it out here since he knew this was her favorite spot.  
  
He layed her down and was surprised when she didn't let go.He looked at her and she shook her head then said,''Lay with me.I don't wanna be alone.'' He smiled and complied.She snuggled into his chest.He wrapped his arm around her minding her wounds.She starting glowing a very beautiful soft lavendar color.Her eyes were still closed.He could feel her pulling in energy to heal herself.She stopped after about ten minutes.  
  
''I'm sorry Kag-chan.I should have been there to save you,''he said.She turned in his arms facing him.''There is nothing to be sorry for.Neither you nor I thought he would come to the castle for me.You can't be there for me every second.I will always get hurt.Soon when I'm healed we must go search for the shards.I fell a slight pull of one now.It seems to be just entering the Western lands.We must get the jewel before Naraku does Sess-chan we must,''she said.He nooded his head and allowed her to get up and walk to stand in front of the pond.  
  
She stood staring down at the pond.'I feel very strongly for Sess- chan.I 'm in love with him but does he feel the same.I hope so.My wounds are healing pretty fast. This place is beautiful.I won't let Naraku have the jewel.I will sacrifice myself if I have to.I will save everyone.I won't let no one else die.I'm sorry Inuyasha but it was your fault.'she thought.She didn't notice Sess had come up beside her til he put his arm on her shoulder.Their eyes met in their reflections on the pond surface.Kag smiled and he smiled back.''Thank you for everything,''Kag wispered.''Think nothing of it Kag-chan,''was his reply.She allowed him to lead her back to the blanket and let him pull her into his lap. ***************************************************************  
Naraku spied on the two.'How dare Sesshoumaru touch what is mine.Kagome will be mine and I will rule the world.No one shall destroy me.I won't be defeated so easily.Soon my darling Kagome very soon you will be mine.' he thought.He then dissappered in a swirl of dark energy. ***************************************************************  
Kagome sat up abruptly.She had felt the energy.She could tell Sess had felt it to for he had tightened his hold on her.''Naraku was close but he has left.We're going inside,''Sess said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and walked inside.Only when he was safely inside his home and had put up the strongest barrier he knew did he set her down.She looked at him and seemed to be deep in thought.She started glowing a beautiful orange color.He felt his shield strengthen almost 10 times. ''There is no way he can get in now.Um Sess-chan can we go eat now.I'm kinda hungry,''she said.Her stomach growled as if to prove her point.She blushed and giggled a shy laugh.He nodded his head and took her to the dining room.He was also hungry.  
  
They sat down at the dinind table and Jaken came in with a report from some minor lord.Sesshoumaru read over the report.''It seems someone is causing trouble on the Eastern border of my lands.Perhaps Kouga will take care of it.After all its his border to.Its probably Naraku or someone trying to get a shard.''Sess said thoughtfully.Kag nodded her head and Sess turned to Jaken and said,''Deliver this information to Kouga immediately.Take three guard with you.Kagome and I will be departing soon to be looking for the jewel shards.'' Jaken nodded his head and took off.  
  
They finished eating and Sess looked over to Kagome.''I must go the the library to finish up some paper work.Would you like to come?''he asked.She smiled and nodded yes and got up to follow him.She planned on asking him what on earth he was up to.She felt great love for him and was going to ask him if he felt the same.She watched him lead the way.She stayed about two feet behind him.She was wondering how to ask him.They went into the library and he went to his desk to work.She decided to go find a book.  
  
She searched for about ten minutes.She'd seen all kinds of books;demon mating, demon control,spells,charms,barriers,how to torture your enemies,even a book on human miko powers,meditation rituals,different kinds of demons,demon laws and others.She finally decided to go with a fantasy book.She sit down in front of the fire place right in front of his desk.  
  
She was almost through with the book when a shadow loomed above her.She looked up to see Sess standing above her and it completely dark outside.He set down beside her and said,''That is a good book.I've read it before.Something is troubling you.I can sense it.What is it?'' She looked down remebering what she was gonna ask him.She took a deep breath and said,''There's this guy I've fallen in love with but I'm not sure if he feels the same,'' while looking at him in the eyes.He brought his hand up pushing her silky mane behind her ear.He looked deeply into her eyes almost getting lost.''He'd be a fool not to.Now who is he.Maybe I can help you,'' he said smiling the whole time.He knew who she was talking about.She lowered her head and mumbled something.''What,'' he asked.''You,''she said.He lifted her chin with one finger.''Like I said he'd be a bigger fool for not loving you.I love you to Kagome.Be my mate?'' he asked.She smiled and nodded.He pressed his lips to her and felt her give in and return it.He picked her up and went to his room.There would be no sleep tonight.After tonight the Western lands would have a lord and lady. 


	6. Naraku becomes demon

hello everyone. i'm updating but im sad because i hardly got any reviews. Please review even if you don't like my story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I give you all mint chocalate virtual cookies with a glass of cold milk. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome woke up in strong arms.Her face was buried in Sesshoumaru's long silky mane.His arms were around her waist and her legs were trapped in between his.She blushed and tried to get up.When she moved she felt his arms tighten around her.She turned to see him with his eyes closed smiling at her.She just smiled and snuggled into him drifting off to sleep again.She was very tired.Sess looked down at her and at her neck.A crescent moon was forming over the bite mark. It showed who she was now.Naraku couldn't have her now unless he Sess was dead. That wouldn't happen.He nuzzled into her hair and fell asleep again.Even he after last nights activities was tired.  
  
Kagome woke up again a little later by someone kissing her neck.''It's time to wake up my mate.We need to prepare and leave.''Sess said as he lifted himself off the bed with her followin him.''I don't have anything to wear in your room,''she said blushing.He smiled and opened up a drawer in which he pulled out a silk kimono.He handed it to a surprised Kagome.It was as beautiful as her unicorn outfits.She gasped as she looked at the designs.The kimono was a light silver color with blueish purple designs.(the color of sess's crescent moon).There was a crescent moon with the pic of a dog demon in its true form howling at it.In the distance a grassy field with a unicorn standing was seen.She smiled.It was her true form and his.''It's lovely,''she said.He smiled and went to get dressed.She did the same.He came out in his usual outfit and grabbed her hand and started leading her toward the dining room for some breakfast.  
  
Breakfast went by and they headed outside to see two bags by the gate.One for each.They would travel on foot.Kagome had two bags though.Her bag of unicorn clothes then the other for regular clothes and supplies.They needed very little so the packs were light to them.They barely noticed them.They picked up their bags and left without looking back while holding hands.Sess did not fear showing affection in public with Kag because she was his mate and powerful enough to defeat the jeaolous demonnesses who would dare attack her.They walked til almost sundown before stopping and resting.They had made small talk all day.Mainly on where Kagome came from and the modern conviences she had grown up with.  
  
Sess went out hunting while Kag made a fire to cook the meet.She decided to try something once her mate got back so if it drained her energy for even a minute he'd be their.She felt as if being watched.A dark miasma started filling the camosite. ''Thought you had gotten rid of me unicorn.Wrong.You will be mine.We must wait til your mate comes back and I can kill him,''Naraku said as he emerged from the miasma.Vines of dark poison spun around Kagome tightning to hold her in place. ''Now scream so he'll come,''Naraku sneered as the vines tightned dramatically making her blood flow.She let out a blood curdling scream and instantly they both felt Sess coming.He appeared in front of Kag with red eyes.''Let my mate go now if you value your life Naraku,''Sess said through cleched teeth.He was close to breaking.Naraku smirked and looked at Kagome.Sess looked back.She had stopped struggling by now and her eyes were blank.She was staring at Naraku and nothing else.The vines unwound from her and she stood up straight.Sess felt himself being held still by the same things that were holding Kagome still.He watched on now helpless to do anything.  
  
''Come to me,''Naraku said to Kag.She started taking slow graceful steps toward him.Halfway their she seemed to slow down and be struggling to walk. ''No Kagome don't listen to him stop it.Your my mate,''Sess said.She was still going toward Naraku.''Kagome please.Stop it,''he continued trying to get some sense into her.She was being controlled.It was to late now.She was in front of Naraku with his hands around her neck.Naraku was leaning down to kiss her.''Kagome I love you,'' Sess yelled out.He said it right before Naraku pressed his lips to hers.When Naraku lips did touch hers he closed his eyes and missed hers turning blue again but Sess didn't.He looked on with hope.Kagome brought her hands up as if to hug him but instead blasted Naraku away.She then realized something.As she blew him away he had taken her part of the jewel.He landed a few yards away with blood coming out of his mouth.He smirked looking at her.''Poor unicorn lost her jewel.I now have the full jewel,'' Nar said pulling out the rest and fusing them together.When all the pieces combined a huge explosion of light appeared.When it dissappeared Naraku was full demon and kag and Sess could feel his enormous energy.Sess could move and was beside Kag instantly.They looked at the new Naraku.He had grown to Sess's height and had a black star on his forehead.He had on a solid black silk kimono and blood red obi.Kag and Sess looked at each other.They both knew this was the last battle with Naraku.'If we can't beat him together I will use the ritual.I'll have to.The fate of the world depeonds on us' Kag thought.A dark miasma shield was forming a battle arena around them.It was time to decide the fate of the world. ______________________________________________________________ I know I know a little quick but what do ya'll think.The next chapter will be nothing but the battle.To find out who wins,who lives,and who dies,i must get a lot of review compared to the other chapters.PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. read and find out

finaly what everyone's been waiting on.the final battle. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________********************************************************* *********************_______________________________________________________ ______________________________********************************************** *******************_________________________________________________________ ________*************************************************___________________ ____________________*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* _*_*_*__*__*_*_*_*_*________*********______*******_*****______**_______***** *__***** acually this is just and author's note.I want you all to vote on some things.here we go  
  
1.Who should die? 2.Should I bring Miroku into this story? 3.Should I bring Sango into this story? 4.If yes on Sango what about Kohaku her younger brother? 5.How should Naraku die(if he does he might not)? 6.What kind of ritual should be performed if Naraku can't be stopped? i already have one in mind but if ya'll can come up with a better one then i'll use it 7.Should an even bigger foe appear once Naraku is dead.(pending on if he dies) 8.Should Naraku live or die? 9.Should I have alternate endings? 10.Can Kag and Sess beat Naraku together? 11.Will Kag have to use the ritual? 12.Will I stop asking questions? Yes i'm through now. Well these are the things to vote on.I hope you vote quickly. Once everthying is voted on I'll remove this.I already have a ritual planned on but if you can come up with a way better one then I'll use it and you will get the credit so don't worry. Now for the rsponses to my reviews from last chapter.Thanks all who reviewed and read my story.I really appreciate it.  
  
blulily07-i loved your review the most.thank you so much.your love of my story will help me write my story sooner.thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
sunstar-1217-you to are my inspiration.you have reviewed on all my stories.thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you i just can't thank you enough. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnimaAngel-thanky you so much for reviewing and my next chapter will be out soon i hope. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
butterflykisses-thank you for reviewing.i'm glad you like my story i really am thank you for reviewing !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumarusbigfanlover-thank you so much for the compliments on all my stories.thank you thank you for reviewing. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
amy-thank you so much for reviewing.I'm glad you like my story.I'm glad you think nothing is wrong.thank you !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Divine-Heart-thank you so much for reviewing.I will be updating soon if nothing comes up. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Big Fan-thanks.I know most fics don't have it but I wanted it.it help me to describe her looks though. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!!!!!!!!!-thanks for reviewing.i'm glad you think Kagome is pretty.i tried.my friend actually gave me the ideas on the stones around her belly button. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bluefire-Dragon3-thanks so much for eviewing.this story will have more chapters. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mooneyyoukai-thanks for reviewing.i'm so glad you love my story.She ended up with Sess. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
stella-thanks for reviewing and i absolutely love unicorns !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cj-thanks for reviewing.i really appreciate it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MoonlightGoddess-thanks for reviewing.this idea just came to me one day so i wrote it gald you seem to like it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALRIGHT THIS IS ALL OF MY REVIEWS I'VE RECIEVED.THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.YOU DON'T KNOW HOWW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME.WELL JA NE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE.THIS STORY FROM NOW DEPENDS ON YOU FOR THE ENDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. AN

alright people as you all know this story has been on hold for a while now.i'm not really into it that much but i will still try my best to finish it.I don't really feel like continueing but i will.Who knows I may get back into it after a while but now isn't that time.I'm hardly getting any reviews.Thats not what I call encouraging if you know. I want some challenges for a new story.If you have any ideas for this story please tell me if you do.If i use your idea you WILL get credit so don't worry about that.i really am sorry but no reviews mean no new chapters and i'm drawing a blank here.I might do a few very short stories or one shots to get rid of my writers block but my days are so busy.especially with the Winter Solstice and Christmas coming up. I've got to get two sets of gifts.Yikes.I'll every chance i get. who knows i could instantly get an idea tonight and have the chapter up tommorow or if someone is just dying to write the last chapter you can e-mail it to me and i'll post it with whatever name you want put on there.  
  
my other story Love Forgives All will be discontinued.I will delete it in a few days. I plan on writing a different story with her being the same thing but in a different situation.It will be a Inu/YYH crossover.I have not decided on pairings yet.Maybe this story will help get rid of my writer's block. again please forgive me.I really am trying but please review.it's not really that hard to do.just press a button.i review almost every story i read and trust me that's alot of stories.atleast type something.  
  
don't forget to do the voting from last chapter.please read and review my other stories.i've got a few parts of Sorceress Kag almost ready to update but i want just a few more reviews and now A Lesson Learned is finally complete.well Ja ne Sayonara Blessed Be Merry Christmas Happy Yule(Winter Solstice) Happy Hanuka don't forget to review and vote from last time okay. 


	9. Good Bye My Love

I know that it has been forever since I have updated this story so here it is.The battle that will decide the fate of the world.It's up to Kagome and Sesshoumaru now. Remember-some things don't go as we planned for them to.Sometimes it takes a sacrifice to reach your goal but what kind is always the question. _______________________________________________________________  
  
The miasma formed around them killing everything within a mile radius. Kagome looked at Naraku in fear and then determination.Without the living things around she could not draw energy from them.Naraku knew and was cutting off her extra energy supply.He had the jewel now and was full demon.She looked at her mate from the corner of her eyes.'For him and for everyone else I must win.'she thought. She charged only to be thrown to Naraku's side.She hit the ground hard and felt the vines of miasma holding her down.She looked to see Sess battling Naraku's vines with the tetsaiga.She then looked to see Narake sneering at her.He bent down to look her in the eyes as she struggled.''You belong to me and no one else.I will deal with you later,''he said.''Never would I belong to someone like you,''she said spitting in his face.He wiped it off and slapped her leaving bleeding welts behing.He smirked then said,''We'll see, we'll see,''before walking off.  
  
She watched him attack Sess who barely dodged.Sess jumped back quickly and turned when he heard Kagome scream.In doing so he got distracted and Naraku's punch hit him sending him into the remains of a tree.He dodged the next attacks using his acid whip while jumping to where the tetsaiga had been thrown when he had been thrown.He pulled it out sending a wave of power at Naraku who only dodged. He sent wave after wave trying to buy some time for Kagome to get free but to no avail.Naraku got closer each time before finally being hand to hand.  
  
Kagome's point of view I watched my beloved fight trying to buy me some time but it looked like Naraku was swatting the attacks away like misquitos.I knew I needed to get free but his vines were draining my energy.'Come on girl think' I told myself.I then got an idea.I begin to get still and slowed my breathing and heartrate.Maybe I could fool Naraku into thinking I had passed out and his vines would losen up.If I'm correct and can be fast enough I can be out of these things quickly.I was correct as the vines began to losen. Instantly I speed up my heartrate and destroyed the vines using fire.'How did I do that' I thought.I wasn't fully trained.I felt something inside of me just as Naraku turned to face me.It felt strange but powerful and like it belonged.Without thinking I charged forward.  
  
Sesshoumaru's point of view I felt her heartrate and breathing slow down and couldn't help myself.I charged full force and hit Naraku square in the chin.He flew back several feet before skidding to a halt.His eyes were blood shot and he wiped the blood from his mouth spitting more blood on the ground.I was not only relieved but surprised when I my Kagome's heartbeat and breathing and then her destroying the vines.The look in her eyes told me something was different.Her powers were awake full force and I felt fear for the first time in my life as she charged but I knew I could not stop her.I was even more surprised when she hit him.Her hand in flames scorching his torso.He flew back and a cloud of dust came up.I was surprised to see a shield of blue go up around Kagome and the dust cloud.I looked at her face and realized what she was doing.I screamed and charged at the shield only to be pushed back.She looked at me and mouthed I love you before disappearing into the cloud of dust causing me to lose complete sight of her.Then I saw two forms doing close hand to hand combat. *end point of view*  
Kagome dodged and jumped up throwing a ball of fire and landing behind Naraku who did a spinning back kick hitting her in the back of the head.His eyes widened as she seemed unaffected and he had to dodge as she turned doing a side kick.Her foot barely knicked him but caused enough pain to bring him to his knees. "Where did you get this power from.You did not have it before,"He asked of her with narrowed eyes."This power comes from somewhere you'd never be able to understand Naraku.It comes from love and my desire to protect those that I love.You can not hope to defeat me now,''she said summoning the tetsaiga from outside the shield into her hand.She raised the enlarged fang over her head with both hands bringing it down in a blue arc of power.Her eyes widened as Naraku brought his hands up and put one hand on each side of the fang stopping and began pushing back. This is when the dust settled and Sesshoumaru was able to see the battle again. His eyes widened at the sight of Naraku pushing back the tetsaiga with his bare hands.  
  
Kagome pushed with all her might and for a moment it seemed like it would be enough.It went flying to the edge of the shield.The shield keeping it inside the area.The minute it landed her eyes flew back to Naraku who dashed at her.She brought her hands up blocking him and trying to punch back but her every block was being blocked by him.She finally managed to get in a few hits after what seemed forever but so did he.She could fill the blood running down her side but didn't stop to check herself knowing if she did he could take advantage of that.She stopped when something told her to and froze causing Naraku to freeze also to see what she was doing.She looked at the shield to see Sess halfway through fighting his way to her. Her eyes watered up at the realization of how much she loved him and how much he loved her.She had to win but before she could turn around he was inside the shield. He grabbed her and tossed her easily to side and behind him so he was facing Naraku His eyes bled red."You will pay for trying to harm my mate,''he said before he and Naraku became but a blur to Kagome's eyes.  
  
They would stop everynow and then when one would knock the other down.It didn't seem like either would win the way it was going.Both had blood dripping down their cheeks.The only thing that gave away who was winning was the large rip and blood dripping from Sess stomach.She could see the blood dripping down his legs and leaving almost lines down the front of his once pristine white robes.She cried out as Naraku slashed him with a black miasmic whip.It was like Sess acid whip but black.She watched with wide tear filled eyes as he fell from the sky.Her body seemed to act on its own as she saw his head roll to the side and his eyes go up into his head.The whip had almost severed him in half and now he layed unconsious.  
  
Her body seemed to move on its own as she let out a scream drawing Naraku's attention.His eyes widened as her body glowed and let out a tremendous wave of power knocking him back but seeming to envelope Sess in a loving and caring way.When the wave of power passed Naraku's kimono was torn in several places and he was bleeding badly.The opposite was Sess.His clothes were whole again and he was free of any cuts.He almost seemed to be sleeping.Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagome and took a step back.Her eyes glowed pure blue with what looked like blue flames coming from the edges.It looked as if her whole body was glowing from the inside.He then noticed something else.The ground beneath her was pure green and she slowly took a step forward another patch of green and flowers appeared.His body didn't want to move and he tried fighting only to fail.She was getting closer and closer.  
  
Finally she reached him.''Naraku you will pay for your crimes.I will not allow you to harm any more people,''her voice sounded like music.Soft and gentle although the meaning behind them wasn't.He watched as she raised a glowing hand and felt a searing pain from his stomach engulf.He watched as the jewel came out of his stomach and flew to her awaiting hand.  
  
He feel to his knees mouth and eyes both wide from shock and pain.His vines began to wither and die.He was losing power.In a last effort to win he grabbed her as she glowed causing her to widen her eyes but she still stayed focused concentrating on her powers.He let her go with a hiss as her purifing power burned his hands off. He looked down to see his hands regrow but they had no power in them.He stared at her astonished.He tilted his head back and screamed in agony a second before she raised her head to the heavens and let out a roar of pain as white hot light poured from her.Her hair whipped around her as her eyes,hands,and feet glowed with a bright pure light.Red blood seeped from her mouth,nose,and eyes and sloly turned to silver with tears mixed in.Naraku felt as if his insides were on fire.He felt only pain and saw only red.Cuts appeared everywhere slowly and painfully taking his life away. He then realized how this ritual killed a person.He felt himself lose his demonblood and felt himself become a human.He then felt true pain and wanted to pass out but couldn't.He looked forward to see a totally different Kagome walking toward him. Her eyes promised only death as a lond beautiful silver sword with her blood already dripping from her arms and onto the sword where blood had begun coming out of her ears.The ritual was killing her to and she knew it but kept on going.  
  
She glanced only briefly at her mate lying peacefully asleep unaware of what she was doing and felt her chest tighten up and looked quickly away knowing what she had to do.'I have no regrets.I do this out of love for everyone.This is for my family and everyone else I love.For my love Sesshoumaru I will not let myself die. I must not die.I must live' she thou as she raised the sword.Naraku for once had true fear in his eyes.He knew this was it.There was no escaping this ritual but neither was their a way for her was his last thought as she brought the sword up in a silver arch screaming as she brought it down feeling herself on fire.The last thing she saw was his head roll onto the ground and smiled before looking over to Sesshoumaru to mouth the words 'I love you' one last time before closing her eyes knowing she had done the right thing. _______________________________________________________________ so what do you people think.did you like it or not.this MAY or MAY NOT be the end.it's up to you.well review or it will be the end. 


	10. United at Last

alright people I'm updating again finally.This may or may not be the last chapter depending on how it goes.I'm not really sure how I wanna end this.

Sesshoumaru stared up into the night sky silently wishing that what had occured hadn't.The whole castle seemed dark and gloomy without its cheerful and lively mistress roaming the hallways.The whole land seemed to be quiet but lately he'd been having these weird dreams.It had been almost five hundred years since that day.The day the ground ran red with blood and the skies even appeared blood red for days only to turn black a few later.It had been weeks before it had become normal again.The other lords had even cried and so did he.He had let out a roar of pain so load and full of emotion when he had awoken it seemed to shake all of Japan.

The well she had somehow come through had sent a light shooting up from its deepth.The red and black light had swirled creating a vortex of tremendous power upon the burning of her body.It too had lasted til the skies returned to normal.He knew now why it had done that.It had taken years of research but he knew now why.She had been the protector of the earth and the earth itself was mourning to cope with the lose of its pure kind hearted protector.The well had disappeared with the light only to leave beautiful flowers of all kinds covering the entire area. Amazingly enough they never seemed to die and were still there to this day five hundred years later.

Today was the 500th anniversary of her death and he felt himself pulled to the place where the well had been.He had had dreams about her all night long.He opened a portal to the shrine woods and made his way to the temple.As he got closer he began going faster.He didn't know why he had a portal 10 miles from the well area but he had wanted a chance to see the woods.He went faster as he felt himself being drawn until he was but a blur.A minute later he stopped dead in his tracks.Tears made their way to his eyes and flowed down his cheeks.Laying in the middle of the flowers was Kagome.She had on a pure silver silk gown with no shoes and her eyes were closed.When he saw her chest rose he fell to his knees and let out a roar.

If this was a joke someone was going to pay.Her head moved towards him and her blue eyes appeared.They shone with love."My love.I'm back.They didn't want me to come back but i fought and won.I love you.''She smiled her smile and he knew it was her.He crawled on his knees stoping at her head and pulling her into his lap.She draped her arms aroung his waist as he hugged her to him tightly."This better not be a dream.If it is i'll kill the one responsible,''he said.Kagome lifted her head,smiled and said,''It's me.The heaven's wanted me to stay dead but these years have been so lonely.I've been able to see you but never talk to you.'' "I'm glad your back.I'll never let you out of my sight again,''he said bringing her up and kissing her.He transfered everything he felt into that one kiss.He would never let her go.

And he didn't.

well people last chapter you knew i wouldn't let her saty dead after all the earth needs a guardian.i have in mind an idea for the sequel but i'm not sure yet.well review and tell me what you think


End file.
